Evil is Upon us
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Hiatus because of computer problems.
1. Chapter 1

-Summary: Naruto was the one who caused the 4th Great Shinobi World War. But unlike all plans, there is always a misstep. Now, no longer in the world he once was and his power dropped by half, he gathers the remaining of his strength against the onslaught that threatens to consume him.

.

.

**A**uthor's **N**ote: Naruto wasn't trained by Jiraiya and was never taught in being a Sage. Naruto lived a different life where he caused the 4th Great Shinobi World War. Naruto was trained by Hiruko; a person who knew of the Sannin and was able to obtain four Kekkei genkai. Naruto can be able to have four Kekkei genkai and has a lot of abilities because of this. Naruto is strong but is limited to the Resident Evil Universal Laws. Naruto isn't too limited but has enough power to take on a B.O.W.

The Story follows Resident Evil 0 with Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen. I have two Kekkei genkai in mind and it might be seen within it, if I were to add five, Naruto would be immortal, but that slot will be used later. It's going to bend the rules slightly.

You may have your list of choosing a Kekkei genkai but I already have two in mind and if you want to see then choose correctly.

* * *

…

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Resident Evil].

Ps. I'm going by Resident Evil 0.

"Evil is Upon Us" Normal Human Dialect, Superhuman Dialect  
_"Evil is Upon Us" Normal Human Thoughts, Superhuman Thoughts  
_**"Evil is Upon Us" B.O.W. Dialect, Mutation Dialect  
**_**"Evil is Upon Us" B.O.W. Thoughts, Mutation Thoughts**_

* * *

…

Prologue: It begins.

…

* * *

_A mid-western town in America:  
Raccoon City._

_A solitary island far off in the sea:  
Rock Fort Island._

_An island that would become the second Raccoon City:  
Sheena Island._

_There are still many unanswered questions about these seemingly unrelated yet intensely traumatic events._

_Though it was believed that the international enterprise, Umbrella was somehow involved, little is known as to the origins of this faceless corporation._

_When was it established…?_

_By; whom?_

_And how was the T-virus created?_

_To uncover the truth, we must dwell deeper in the events that transpired in the beginning… before the mansion incident._

* * *

…

-July 23rd, 1998. Raccoon Forest-

.

.

Rebecca Chambers was a rookie member of the S.T.A.R.S. (**S**pecial **T**actics **a**nd **R**escue **S**ervice) Bravo team, with experience in the field of biochemistry.

She was a young talented girl who graduated college at the young age of eighteen. Her expertise in chemistry and medicine earned her a position in the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, a Raccoon City Police Department branch handling specialist cases. She was assigned as Rear Security or RS and Medic for the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team. She became the unit's youngest and most inexperienced member, which made her quite nervous around her teammates. Because of this, she was eager to please and has been known to take on any task assigned to her without hesitation.

Rebecca Chambers was sent in to the Arklay Mountains on her first case to investigate a series of cannibalistic homicides occurring with the mountainous region. However Bravo team's helicopter broke down over in the middle of the Raccoon Forest, making an emergency landing, no one suffered any serious injuries.

Beginning their investigation around the area, Rebecca discovered a wreckage of a military police van and found the corpses of the driver and guard, along with the document of a prisoner: ex-Marine lieutenant Billy Coen, who was being transported to a military base for execution.

The team leader, Captain Enrico Marini had split the group to cover more ground.

Rebecca herself was left to recon by herself.

Further investigation the area, Rebecca would later discover the Umbrella Corporation's private company train, the Ecliptic Express. Now within the train, Rebecca immediately encountered the passengers, who had all become zombified cannibalistic monsters. With the set of skills she developed in her training, she defended herself for a while, and eventually came across the fugitive, Billy Coen.

She would then witness the death of Bravo team member Edward Dewey, he warned her of the creatures that lurked within the forest just before he passed. But quickly a monster in the form of a decaying dog she would label as Cerberus had appeared the minute Edward had died. She easily speculated that this was the cause of her teammate's death.

But her desire of vengeance toward this carnivorous beast would be her last.

The underestimate of this creature showed abnormal strength, great agility and such a ferociousness not seen by dogs.

She was pinned, claws digging into her flesh and its fangs buried into her neck, shattering her windpipe and the Cerberus gorging on her neck. Her blood filled her mouth like backwash, drowning her in her own crimson life essence.

The Cerberus growled menacingly as it continued to trash wildly, ripping her flesh apart with its fangs burrowing deeper into its prey's throat. Saliva and blood mixed together, the warm savoring flavor drove it to an unquenchable frenzy, biting harder, bursting a major artery from Rebecca's neck, staining the Cerberus's snout with the intoxicating liquid.

The life from her eyes was long gone.

With its fangs still clamped onto her neck, it thrashed once more, bashing her head against the wooden floor underneath, sickening thud after sickening thud from her lifeless form didn't recollected understanding of guilt or regret. It was nature for the weak to be consumed from the strong, and this prey that it killed ruthlessly was one of the weak that deserved to die and be consumed.

But then, something grasped at its own neck, lifting it away from its food source. Survival instincts quickly kicked in, its brute strength pushing its limit as it tried to escape this predator, this higher beast that wished to consume it and its fallen prey.

It was only mere seconds till its own neck snapped, ripping the decaying flesh from its spinal cord lingering out of it.

But not a predator, not a beast, but a man who effortlessly killed the Cerberus threw the cur beside him, himself looking down at the fallen dead girl beneath his feet.

His eyes suddenly became fluorescent, becoming luminous pools of crimson.

"Are you going to die?" he questioned, "are you going to die here?"

Kneeling down, he made his hand burrow into her wound; sloshing sounds were heard as he dug into it till he stopped.

Suddenly, black symbols appeared along with a mass of deep blue, viscous fluid was excreted from his sleeve, consuming his hand and consuming the dead girl's neck and entire body.

Naruto Uzumaki simply watched the girl's body slowly being consumed and reassembled.

…

* * *

**A**uthor's **N**ote: That's all I got for this weird story, and hey you know what. I'm just as confused as you because I have no idea, no reason as to why I wrote this. If you like and see potential then please review because it will be a long way to make this a good story. And with your reviews being either long to describe what you may see, I am willing to here it out and put it into consideration.

Or simply short to say, hey I like because it's simple.

Thank you and please review.


	2. Important Note

*******Title**: The Evil is Upon Us.  
*******Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Resident Evil.  
*******Author**: Uzumaki7.

…

*******Author's Note**: I'm recreating the story and before I get it I wanted to inform you about Naruto's abilities.

Naruto has access to chakra, in a way it's infinite but it's also a doubled edge sword. Naruto has access to the Zero-Tails and is capable of using Dark Chakra. With this power it is infinite so long as he has someone with negative emotions in his area or in himself. It is powerful and allows him to perform any forms of Ninjutsu without so much as a drawback, but should he lose concentration in siphoning it through his Chakra Pathways, then it will corrode his body and kill him slowly.

I have no desire in simply giving massive amounts of Ninjutsu where he destroys everything. I have a plan for that.

From the 2nd, 3rd, and 6th Shippūden movies, Naruto left Konoha at a young age and would meet the 3rd Shippūden Movie antagonist Hiruko. Hiruko would teach Naruto the Chimera Technique and in return he would help Hiruko achieve his goal in becoming 'A Perfect Immortal Ninja' and declare the 4th Great Shinobi World War. Before that, he set out with Hiruko to acquire Kekkei genkai for him and Hiruko, with Hiruko knowing each of the Legendary Sannin, Hiruko met up with Orochimaru and they made a truce where Hiruko tasked Naruto in finding the 2nd movie antagonist Shinnō and there Naruto achieves in gaining Dark Chakra and the signature high level Medical-Ninjutsu that Shinnō uses.

Naruto is not alone, when the war came Naruto wasn't the only one sucked into a Space-Time rift, two others came with him.

Unlike the chapter I made previously, instead of Rebecca being killed she was unconscious and Naruto would used the Chimera Technique on his partner and merge them together. Rebecca comes out the dominate one. Then it goes from there. Now I will inform you about the Chimera Technique and his Kekkei genkai, I'm not picky and chose the lesser Kekkei genkai to match the situation from Resident Evil. Naruto has three.

…

Jutsu Info:

**Name**: Chimera Jutsu**/**Demon Bud Capture Net Technique  
**Classification**: Ninjutsu**,** Kinjutsu**,** Chakra Absorption Techniques

**Class**: Offensive, Supplementary  
**Range**: Short-range  
**Hand seals**: Ox**,** Horse**,** Hare

**Usage**:

It was originally meant to combine separate living bodies of organisms into one combined organism bearing the original characteristics of the organisms, and therefore create a synthetic body. After seeing Kakashi Hatake bearing the Sharingan, Hiruko used the technique to integrate the bodies of others with his own, allowing him to obtain any Kekkei genkai they possess, as well as other special physical traits and absorb their chakra. The technique was also used by Hiruko and his followers to create formidable creatures which bear the traits of multiple animals.

The maximum number of Kekkei genkai that the Chimera Technique can absorb alone is four, which even so is an incomplete absorption, and requires certain conditions to acquire the fifth, as well as fully absorb the previous four. These are the three conditions: "Heaven," "Earth," and "Human." These correspond with a Solar Eclipse, Mt. Shumisen and the five Kekkei genkai-bearing human sacrifices, respectively. Once the five bodies have been completely absorbed, the person will have immortality and mastery over the five elements.

…

Naruto's first Kekkei genkai comes from the Rinha Clan. The Rinha Clan was a clan that was proficient in Medical-Ninjutsu so great that their clan was targeted by people from past wars who tried to steal their techniques and led to their demise. Their Kekkei genkai allows them to absorb chakra, but it also duplicates the victim's appearance and memories which creates 'perfect copies'.

The other Kekkei genkai will be unknown for you guys.

…

I am at a questioning whether I should also make this a Naruto Resident Evil crossover with the game '**The Evil Within**'. That means monsters and maybe the antagonist will join Albert Wesker.

That's as far as I will tell and I will get to writing on the story. I ask that you review and tell me what you think, even PM me if you want to know a little more. If you have ideas of your own I will place them into consideration.


	3. Evil is upon us

*******Title**: The Evil is Upon Us.  
*******Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Resident Evil and '**The Evil Within**'.  
*******Author**: Uzumaki**7**.

*******A/N**: During an entire week at my cousin's house he told me about '**The Evil Within**' and that it was created from the same person who created Resident Evil. I was aware of '**The Evil Within**' but I was not informed that it was made by the same person who created Resident Evil. As I played it, I was literally on the edge of my seat, frightened and blown away from the monsters, the suspense and everything that made me think of Dante's Inferno mixed with a bloodbath of gore that suits every guy's need to see. So, because of the deep respect I have, I will also make it a crossover between this story of Resident Evil, and '**The Evil Within**' but I will inform that it will happen on a much later date in the other sequels. The characters from '**The Evil Within**' will join the Resident Evil ones including the weapons. Also, since everyone has their own personal weapons I thought what would suit Naruto's personal weapon category, so I made a **Poll** and gave the decision which of the weapons you will choose.

…

*******Chapter**** 1.5**: The Evil Begins Now.*****

"Pull it out" Naruto ordered.

"No, you'll bleed to death!" Rebecca protest

After managing to stop the Ecliptic Express, which was changing its course but still ended up crashing. All three of them had regained consciousness, Rebecca and Billy made it out with minor cuts and bruises, only Naruto wasn't unscathed after the train's destruction. Stumbling onto him, Rebecca was in horror to see pieces of broken and twisted stabbed into Naruto's body. One punctured his left leg, right shoulder, and one piercing his torso. Even as a medic she didn't have any of the necessary skills needed to remove the pieces of metal that were stabbed into his body. Panicked, horrified, Rebecca didn't know what to on how she could help him. Death seemed certain for him.

Billy himself was also shocked to see Naruto still conscious and not be screaming in pain. But when he told her to pull one of the metals out from his leg, she was hesitant; Billy told him he was crazy to even think about removing the metal from his body. If she pulled it out, he would lose too much blood and die much faster. And when she said no, he glared at her.

"Just pull it out!" he ordered again, grabbing onto the piece of metal stuck to his leg, Billy winced, and Rebecca shivered when they heard his flesh tear.

"Okay, okay… just stop" she agreed reluctantly, reaching out slowly and grasping it lightly Rebecca looked to see Naruto nod. Inhaling, she quickly began to pull. Bits of his blood immediately came out in globs and began to splotch onto her white vest and green cargo pants. Gritting his teeth Rebecca successfully managed to pull it out from his leg. Taking it out Naruto quickly ordered for her to take out the other ones, this time with Billy's help. The second and third proved to be a little difficult. The metal was completely jagged and tore more flesh and muscle.

"I got to stop the bleeding" she affirmed, placing her gloved hands on his chest. "Billy, I need—" she was cut off before she could continue.

"Don't bother" Naruto batted her hands away.

"Are you crazy?!" Billy shouted.

Unbuttoning his dress shirt, Naruto let them see his wounds. Using his Dark Chakra and processing it to Medical-Ninjutsu, he was currently applying the basis of it into his muscle tissue. The torn muscle and flesh from his left leg, shoulder and torso seemed to come to life and move on its own. Flesh and muscle tissue quickly began to reconstruct, folding over and renewing the damaged areas. The inflicted areas began to minimize and close, shrinking till nothing was left. No scars were seen, no signs at all of damage.

Both were stupefied to see this. Just when they thought they might lose someone, his wounds magically close and looked as if nothing happened.

Getting up from his spot he grunted, staggering he looked at the two of them.

Billy raised his arm and pointed at what he just saw. "What the hell" he looked and sounded shocked, never in his entire life could be able to express what he just saw. Never in his life had he ever seen something like this before. His wounds just healed, completely beyond understanding how he did it. Even Rebecca didn't understand how someone could be able to heal that fast. It was just impossible.

"How… how did you do that?" Rebecca stammered.

Buttoning his shirt he looked at the shocked girl. Did he think about telling her? It was a yes and no question. Whether he had the choice to tell or not was his business. But then again, these people didn't even know about Chakra. But looking at the wreckage of the Ecliptic Express, some of the remaining zombies from the train were seen coming out from the shadows and begin to walk towards them.

"Maybe later" pointing at the zombies, Rebecca and Billy quickly pulled out their handguns.

**.**

_Before finding Rebecca Chambers I was wondering through Raccoon Forest when I regained consciousness. How I ended up here was because of my inevitable clash against the Akatsuki and Obito and Madara Uchiha. From regaining consciousness I found my teammate who was thrown alongside me. She was unconscious still and suffered more damage than me. Taking her and moving through Raccoon Forest I managed to find a train. Already beginning to rain I hurried and entered it to grant us both cover._

_That's how I stumbled onto Rebecca; I easily noticed she wasn't like the reanimated corpses that infested the train. Unknowingly to this girl, when I made physical contact by grasping her hand, I absorbed what little chakra she possessed and duplicated her memories. Through my mind I saw and knew everything she did. I knew her name, her culture, her language, her understanding of weaponry and her entire country's history from what she had learned. I learned she was a rookie officer and medic of her S.T.A.R.S. Unit, making her the inexperience one of her entire group. With my teammate unconscious and barely hanging on by a thread, I found Rebecca Chambers in the same state and decided to use the last remaining use of my teammate. That's when I used the Chimera Technique on them both. During the whole process, Rebecca came out the dominant one. Even I didn't know what the effects would give her._

_After that, Rebecca regained consciousness, we teamed up in order to stop the Ecliptic Express that reactivated through unknown means, meeting the convict ex-marine Lieutenant Billy Coen and joined together in stopping the train, fighting through zombified passengers, hordes of leeches, a giant scorpion and zombified dogs and after stopping the train, this was how we found ourselves._

_**.**_

_Change: change was a good thing to humans, even if it may or may not seem good. Change was essential to all living beings and of course it was also essential in nature._

_Change was in her. Rebecca Chambers' couldn't explain it, but she felt something different about herself ever since she woke up from unconsciousness and met with Naruto Uzumaki. Her senses were flared; smell, sound, touch and taste made her mind move rapidly. She felt stronger, felt faster and the more she fought, the more her body kept urging her to fight on. Whatever it was that changed in her, she liked. But there was uncertainty inside too. It made her afraid of herself, but she wouldn't allow that to have her discouraged. She had to fight and focus on staying alive._

_**.**_

_After the long day Billy Coen was having, never in his life had he felt so drained in strength. Just when he thought it would be the day of his execution, his police van was attacked by zombified dogs. Escaping and finding the Ecliptic Express afterwards, he wasn't sure what the events would play now that he was dragged into this hell. From fighting zombies and monsters wasn't something a soldier ever faced before, nothing but just the battle against other soldiers. It didn't matter though, all his training was driven down to instinct, to fight and to ensure his survival. And even if his own betrayed him, these skills were with him till the end. It all just came down whether or not they'd survive from this hell._

…

*******Chapter 1.0****:** The Evil Begins Now*****.

…

The Zero-Tails produced Dark Chakra, and through the Zero-Tails Naruto Uzumaki could harness Dark Chakra too.

Unlike traditional Chakra that manifest from the spiritual and physical energies of the human body, Dark Chakra uses the negative emotions of the heart. Dark Chakra allowed him to perform high levels of techniques without the use of Hand Seals and even negate the drawbacks of the techniques that were usually taxing. But even a powerful variant like Dark Chakra had its downsides. It only became active whenever there were negative emotions from the heart of people; so long as there were downtrodden thoughts and feelings from people within his range, the use of Dark Chakra was limitless. The second downside to using Dark Chakra, it needed proper Chakra control, if he failed to control it properly through his Chakra Pathway System and Tenketsu, then it would corrode his body and he would become incapacitated.

Even without the use of someone's own darkness to his advantage, it didn't mean he was instantly out of a power source. Dark Chakra, like traditional Chakra, could still reside in his system and be used. But it was limited now that he couldn't produce anymore of it. Using it much more carefully, Naruto made sure to use his techniques when he needed them. Like when he used Dark Chakra into his _Medical-Ninjutsu_.

After reaching a moment of rest, the group began to talk a bit. Rebecca had gotten to question Billy Coen if he had killed twenty-three people that he allegedly been accused of. He told her sincerely. He explained to her that he was assigned take out a guerrilla base camp in the jungles of Africa. His team journeyed in the jungles and he told about how some of his soldiers died of dehydration and heatstroke and some were killed by the rebels. Only he and three other soldiers remained.

However the information proved to be false, there was no guerrilla camp. His own soldiers attacked an innocent village and he was convicted of charges by his superiors from the demise of his soldiers who died during the journey through the jungle. This was the reason for his transfer to be set for execution.

He spat angrily at how stupid his superiors were. That's when Naruto felt the Zero-Tails act up a bit from Billy's hatred; Dark Chakra was already replenishing itself steadily through his system till it vanished. Billy regained control of his emotions and calmed down. Rebecca was appalled to hear Billy's tale, though the question still remained whether or not he did kill innocent people. That's when he blew her off, stating that she wouldn't judge him even if he did it. And she didn't, she merely wanted the truth. And now that she knew, she wanted to help him.

Their conversation didn't last much longer when they looked toward Naruto. Giving a flat look, Naruto already knew they were going ask him about his abilities.

What would be the point in lying? It wasn't like he didn't have other options. He could just tell them and save himself the trouble. They already saw him heal at an extraordinary rate, and with the battle against zombies and giant bugs, it wouldn't seem all that impossible. He said to them that he would explain later on. And now was the time. So he did. He explained to them about his abilities, how he uses a power called Dark Chakra and uses it as fuel to techniques that could either heal him, or weaponize it for combat. He told about how he came from an alternate dimension.

As he told them, somehow, surprisingly, they took it well than he anticipated. They were skeptical at first, but they were convinced. Nothing in the world could possibly describe them for how they felt. Should they feel skeptical? They honestly didn't know what to say for hearing something that sounded completely fictional that overly defied the laws of nature. Naruto said he could things no other human in their world could do. Like what?

Rebecca relayed her thoughts.

When she asked, a zombie had stumbled into the room they were in. Trudging and growling, the rotting corpse moved onward in attempts to devour them. Seeing this, Naruto slowly made his way toward the ghoul. He moved around the creature and grabbed the back of its head. Thrashing and waving its arms around the blonde looked at them, "This technique is the basic of Dark Chakra"

'_Kasseiken'_

Suddenly, the ghoul's entire head ruptured. Falling limp with only his hand still holding onto its head, Rebecca and Billy backed away from the unsightly view of witnessing the creature's head blow up internally. Brain matter had literally becoming nothing more than mush. Its skull was shattered and left fluid escaping from its eyes and mouth. The technique did waste the bit of Dark Chakra he gained from Billy, but it wasn't anything to serious. Dropping it, making a loud thud, he looked at them. "That was the _'Kasseiken'_ or in your language that technique would be called the _'Revival Fist'_. By channeling Dark Chakra through my hands, I am able to manipulate it into a powerful, focused shockwave; the extent of it causes tremendous internal injuries. But considering where I aimed at, this was an instant kill even if it were to be used upon an actual person and not a zombie"

"If you're capable of doing something like this, then why exactly are you even with us. You could kill those zombies with little effort?" Billy asked. After seeing something like that, it made him wonder why someone with power like that would even waste his time with people who relied on weaponry to survive. It actually made him a bit suspicious.

"I'm a man who knows the limitations of his own power." Naruto looked a bit melancholy, "I have no way to return to my home. Just because I'm helping you doesn't mean I like you people. I'm curious to see how Rebecca's abilities will act with NI's"

"What?"

Realizing he never mentioned about the augmentation process of using the Chimera Technique. He looked at her, "Oh, I guess I never mentioned that. One of my teammates was about to die because of the extent of her injuries so after I found you Rebecca unconscious in the train, I used one of my techniques to merge you and NI's body together. You ended up assimilating her instead, so, now that that has happened, I want to see if you've gained any of her characteristics"

Rebecca didn't know what to think. What exactly was she suppose to think. Assimilate? She had absorbed his friend who was also like him. That didn't make her comfortable. All that time she fought, struggled and run, she felt always felt misplaced. And it all started when she woke up from unconsciousness and met Naruto. Was she even human now?

"Well, what's done is done and all that's left is us getting out of here" heading out, he paused from not hearing Billy and Rebecca not following.

Looking back at them, each held uncertainty. "If I wanted to kill you, then I would have done it a long time ago. You don't have to trust me, but you do want to get out of here alive right?" getting no response Naruto only narrowed his eyes, "Do what you believe in. I'm still focus on getting out of here" with that he headed out.

…

*******A/N**: That was completely terrible, but I had to hasten the whole explaining of Naruto's origins and whatnot and not explain it later on. So, Naruto has Dark Chakra and has Kekkei genkai. First Kekkei genkai allows a person to absorb Chakra, duplicate a person's appearance and memories. Nothing to serious and the second will be revealed later on. Dark Chakra has been explained and those limitations are something that will make it much more perfect for combat. I am trying the whole Medical-Ninja because no one has ever used it, and why not at least see something like this when it involves viruses and stuff like that. Thank you and please review.

…

_In combat against a supposed 'Doctor' he was sent to retrieve, Naruto remembered how he took his most providential Medical-Ninjutsu Technique he had and used it and made it his own. Using this, his body was beyond what it had originally been and became stronger each time his enemies continuously tried to kill him. He remembered that 'Doctor's' words._

"_In the human body, a muscle is strengthened through the process of damage and recovery. Therefore, I need to only apply the basics of Medical-Ninjutsu. Through this process alone, my body can become massively powerful" Without so much as blinking, Naruto appeared atop of the Queen Leech, "Right now my body is constantly producing Dark Chakra. and whenever I unleash Dark Chakra, it's released in its most supreme attack" seeming to cup his right hand, Dark Chakra quickly came to life in a black wisp of energy and siphoned into a black sphere. The orb itself was black with a red ting to it, and two rings moving around it._

"_Ch__ō__ Kasseiken" rearing his arm back, he plunged the dark orb into the Queen Leech's back. A shockwave blew from the spot and the screech from the Queen Leech echoed throughout her chambers. She thrashed and bellowed, deep within her every soft muscle and organs, everything was ruptured tremendously. The healing abilities were quick to respond, healing as fast as it could to ensure survival._

_Jumping off her back the black haired Naruto landed atop of the railing, "I guess it wasn't enough Dark Chakra to kill you, but then again I wonder how far your healing abilities will act. Does your healing also grant you enough to regenerate your organs, because next time it's gonna hurt even worse"_

_The Queen Leech launched a tentacle and swatted him across the machinery and plowed through the concrete itself._


End file.
